Super Moshi Missions
(page 72) Mission 1 - Lost Moshling Egg (Season 1 Mission 1)Edit Released: 8/12/2010 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/1/10/LADYGOOGOO.jpgAdded by Loveboy01Summary: Buster Bumblechops has reported that a Rare Moshling Egg has been stolen from his Incubation Station. You must look for clues and find the missing egg. Villain: CLONC Moshling: Lady Goo Goo Mission 2 - Voyage Under Potion Ocean (Season 1 Mission 2) Edit Villain: Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) Moshling: Wurley Released: 14/02/2011 Summary: '''Strangeglove is stealing Fishies from the beach! Enlist the help of Cap'n Buck and discover Strangeglove's evil plan. Mission 3 - Strangeglove From Above (Season 1 Mission 3 Edit '''Villain: Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/c/cb/Plinky.jpgAdded by Sefelic 3DMoshling: Plinky Released: 07/04/2011 Summary: 'Strangeglove is terrorising the Fluffies in the clouds. The Super Moshismust stop him. Mission 4 - Candy Castrophe (Season 1 Mission 4)Edit '''Villains: 'Sweet Tooth and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C. 'Moshling: '[Bomb|Cherry Bomb [http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/4/4e/Cherry_bomb.jpg Added by Sefelic 3D]] '''Released: '''26/05/2011 '''Summary: Find out who's behind Dastardly Delights Candy and stop theMonsters of Monstro City getting sick. Mission 5 - Pop Goes The GooGoo (Season 1 Mission 5) Edit Villain: 'Robo Quacks, Sprocket (C.L.O.N.C.) '''Moshling: 'Holga 'Released: '''29/06/2011 '''Summary: 'Lady GooGoo has lost her voice! Buster Bumblechops thinks that http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/8/8c/HOLGA.jpgAdded by Piplupstar7Strangeglove might be behind it. The Super Moshis must investigate. Mission 6 - Super Moshiversity Challenge (Season 1 Mission 6) Edit 'Villain: 'Mustachio (Headmaster) (C.L.O.N.C.) http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/5/59/Luckies_penny_left.pngAdded by Daddycraigie'Moshling: 'Penny '''Released: '''28/07/2011 '''Summary: You've been selected for a scholarship to the exclusive Super Moshiversity, but all is not as it seems at super school. Mission 7 - 20,000 Leagues Under The Fur (Season 1 Mission 7)Edit Villain: 'Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) '''Moshling: '[Tiamo [http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/9/98/Smilies_tiamo.png Added by Daddycraigie]] '''Released: '''01/09/2011 '''Summary: '''Purple Smoke is coming from the Volcano? Elder Furi has gone missing? It's time for the Super Moshis to investigate! Mission 8 - Spooktacular Spectacular (Season 1 Mission 8)Edit '''Villain: Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) Moshling: 'Gabby '''Released: '''13/10/2011 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/f/f3/Techies_gabby_front.pngAdded by Daddycraigie'Summary: You are cordially invited to Simon Growl's spooktacular Halloween party. A chance to let your hair down and relax ...or is it? Mission 9 - Snow Way Out (Season 1 Mission 9)Edit http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/2/2e/Snowies_tomba_left.pngVillain: 'C.L.O.N.C. '''Moshling:'Tomba 'Released: '''5/11/2011 '''Summary: '''What is C.L.O.N.C. up to on Mt. Silimanjaro? Could they really be building a Super Weapon on the majestic snow capped peaks? Go Super Moshis! Mission 10 - Super Weapon Showdown (Season 1 Mission 10) Edit '''Villain: '''C.L.O.N.C. '''Moshling: 'Wallop ''http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/0/0d/Tunies_wallop_front.pngAdded byDaddycraigie'''''Released: '''08/12/2011 '''Summary: C.L.O.N.C.'s Super Weapon is primed for launch! Will this be the end of monctro city?! Prize: Get a bumper batch of rox every day. Mission 11 - A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind (Season 2 Mission 1)Edit Villain: None Moshling: '''CocoLoco '''Released: 13/03/12 Summary: Beep beep! This is an important message for the Super Moshis . There's been a crash landing of an unidentified flying object over on Music Island. Quick! Head to the Observatory to meet up http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/4/49/CocoLoco.pngAdded byFunkyMacy16'''modiwith Tamara Tesla to begin your mission. '''Prize: ''Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox!'' Zoshling: '''Captain Squirk Mission 12 - Sandy Drain Shenanigans (Season 2 Mission 2)Edit '''Villain: Frau Now BrownKau Moshling: '''[Rofl [http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/a/a8/Rofl2.png Added by Hoanganhminh]] '''Released: '''16/04/12 '''Summary: '''The Sandy Drain Hotel is under new management. Can you saveFirst Officer Ooze fromFrau Now BrownKau? '''Prize: ''Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox!'' Zoshling: '''First Officer Ooze Mission 13 - Bungle in the Jungle (Season 2 Mission 3)Edit '''Villain: None Moshling: Woolly Released: 16/5/12 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/f/f6/Woolly.jpgAdded by Shadowsonic5000Summary:'''The Super Moshis have just caught Rofl from Frau Now BrownKau but now hoodoo tribes mistake the Rhapsody II 's Ignition Key for their idol. You must make the Hoodoo stew and save the "idol" or the ignition key from them. Can you save the moshling trapped inside? '''Prize: Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox! Zoshling: Rhapsody II's Ignition Key Mission 14 - Big Top BallyHoo (Season 2 Mission 4) Edit Villains: Sweet Tooth and Glumps Moshling: Pocito Released: 14/06/12 Summary: There are some strange goings on in the Big Top... Roll up, roll up - Test your strength and save the day, Super Moshi!! Prize: Find the three EPICS and win 500 Rox Zoshling: Zoshlingo who ishttp://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._C._Fingz?action=edit&redlink=1Dr.C.Fingz Mission 15 - Sunken Ship Mystery (Season 2 Mission 5)Edit Villains: None Moshling: Shelly the Nattering Nutterling Released: 7/7/12 Summary: It's where the ship on music island is found and the super moshi has to find the 2nd ignition key to fix the zoshling ship. Prize: Find the three Epics and win 500 Rox Zoshling: Ignition Key 2 Are you ready for the new mission because its true because Moshi Monsters sent it to us. So get ready for season 2 Mission 5, Sunken Ship Mystery. Category:Moshi Missions Category:Moshi Missions